Eternal Love
by Elltiana
Summary: A 16 year old girl name Rosuka who live in Italy and went to Cross Academy by focus by her parents. Then that Cross Academy she met Hanabusa and fell in love. Will she fell in love forever or she tells the biggest secret of the Anda Family?
1. To Cross Academy

**To Cross Academy**

In Italy, the home of the Anda Family. A 16 years old girl who was focus to go to Cross Academy by for parents in Japan. She didn't want to go to Japan and go to another school. She going to miss her friends in school. She had long straight light brown hair and blue eyes as the sapphire glows on the ocean, and her weight is the same as Yuki Cross.

"Rosuka, it time for you to left home and go to Japan." said her mom.

"Okay mom!" said Rosuka as she was packing her thing to go to Japan for Cross Academy.

Then her pet gray cat came to her shoulder and purr on her.

"I have to come with you, Rosuka. Your father wanted to me to go with to Japan." said her cat as he purring on Rosuka cheek.

"Really Risuke? Well, if my dad said so then yeah." said Rosuka as she finish packing her stuff to Japan.

Then her father came to her room. "Rosuka, be good that Cross Academy, okay." said her dad.

"I will, father." as Rosuka gave her dad a good bye hug. Her dad look at Risuke on Rosuka shoulder.

"Risuke, make sure that Rosuka does her homework after school." as her dad order Risuke.

"*looks at Rosuka then to her father* Sure thing, Alfonse Anda. I'll keep her company. And making sure that she does her homework after school. You can trust me, Alfonse." said Risuke smile with joy.

*sweat drop*

"Sure, okay." said Alfonse as he didn't believe Risuke.

"Okay dad. I'll leaving." said Rosuka as she cry with tear from leaving home far away.

Alfonse smile and hugs her daughter. "Before you leave. You should tell your mom good bye, 'kay."

"*look at her father* Okay, I'll say good bye to mother." as Rosuka took her luggage downstairs and went to see her mother.

Her mom turn around and see Rosuka. "Honey, be good at school. And be careful not to talk to strangers." as her mom wanted to be protective not to talk to people at she doesn't know.

Then her father came and heard the convention.

*sweat drop*

"Hehe. Okay, mom. I won't talk to stranger on my way to Japan." said Rosuka as she promise her mom.

Then her mom look at Risuke and said, "Risuke make sure you protect Rosuka from danger and strangers." as she order Risuke.

Risuke grinned and said, "Sure thing. Man, you two are surely protective to your daughter."

Alfonse and his wife look at each other and look at Risuke and said, "Of course, we are, Risuke. It's a job for a parent to protect and care for their child."

*sweat drop*

"Hehe. That's how they are, Risuke." said Rouska as she look at Risuke.

"Yeeeeeah. I know." said Risuke with a blissful smile.

Then Rosuka look at her parents and said, "Well, I better get going to Japan now."

"Yeah. Take care." said both of her parents as they wave bye to her.

Rosuka left home and went to Japan with Risuke on her shoulder.

**Cross Academy**

In class, Yuki and Zero fell asleep in class again. Then the teacher came and trying to call their names.

"Cross. Cross!" said the teacher.

"Yuki, were having sushi for lunch." said her friends as she whisper to her ear.

"It's time to eat!" said Yuki as she stands up.

Everybody in class laugh at Yuki.

"You and Zero need to stay awake since your job as perfect are important." said the teacher.

"Hehe. Sorry Mr. Ken." said Yuki.

Mr. Ken got mad said, "Detention!"

"Awwww." said Yuki.

Detention was over and Yuki and Zero was at the Night Dormitory keeping away the fan girls away from the Night Class and their secret.

In front from Cross Academy, Rosuka and Risuke was there and staring at the academy.

"*surprised* So this is Cross Academy!" said Rosuka.

"*looks at Rosuka and sighs* Yeah, it is. And it's big for a private academy in Japan." said Risuke.

"Yeah, your right." as Rosuka more surprise than herself.

*sweat drop*

"Okay! Should we go and see the headmaster of this academy?" as Risuke look at Rosuka.

"Yeah, let's go and see the headmaster here," as Rosuka was cheerful.

They went inside the academy and Rosuka got lost going to headmaster office.

"Umm Risuke, do you know the way to headmaster office?" as she look at Risuke for direction.

"I don't know, where is it? I don't live here." said Risuke sighed.

"I thought that you know that direction to Headmaster Office, Risuke." as Rosuka start to yell.

"*turns his head away* Don't look at me then."

"I should be." as Rosuka glare at Risuke with a frown.

Then they heard a loud girls scream. 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'

"Hmm, I wander what was that?" as Risuke wondering.

"I don't know. Let's go and see." as Rosuka wanted to know that loud noise came here.

"*thinking* I don't know about this." as Risuke doesn't Rosuka to be in danger.

"I know that mom and dad doesn't want me to be in danger and talk to strangers that I don't know yet. But I wanted to meet new friends and find someone I love." as she was depress.

Risuke look at Rosuka with a frown look on his face. "Are you sure about this? Your parents doesn't want you near vampires and getting bitten by one. They might get worried as well."

"Well, this academy does have two different classes. Day and Night Classes."

Then tears fall down from Rosuka eyes. And Risuke watches as Rosuka cries.

"Rosuka." as Risuke calmly.

Then a strange voice spoken. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," as Rosuke wipe her tears and look up and saw her first love in site.

He had blonde hair and has green eyes that shine like the grass that glows. Then Risuke started to hiss.

"Risuke, stop it, please." Then Risuke stops hissing.

"You must be new here. I'm Hanabusa Aido, and your name?" as he smiles.

"I-I'm Rosuka Raimonda Anda. It' n-nice to meet you, Hanabusa." as Rosuka blush when she saw Hanabusa.

"That's a long name, Rosuka-chan." said Hanabusa he stares at Rosuka green eyes.

Then Rosuka blushed even more and said, "Y-yeah, it is a long name. I was born in Italy."

Rosuka heart started to beat faster and faster. ***thump, thump, thump***

Hanabusa was surprised that she was from Italy. "Really. Then how do you know this language?" as he wondering.

"W-well, my father is Japanese and my mother is Italian. So that means that I'm half- Japanese and half- Italian." as she told Hanabusa.

"Well, I better get going on. I'm going to be late for class." as Aido leave with a smile on his face.

"Bye. *smiles* He soo cute." as she blushed.

Risuke interrupted Rosuka moments. "Sorry for ruining your romance, but should we get going to Headmaster office?"

Rosuka snaps out and said, "Yeah, let's go."

They went to Headmaster Office.

10 minutes later, they were at headmaster office.

"So, your Rosuka Anda from Italy, right?" said Chairman with serious look.

"Yes, chairman." said Rosuka look at Chairman.

"Well, since your the new studnets. *took out the day class uniform* Here." as Chairman smiles.

Rosuka grab the uniform and look at it. Risuke stares that the uniform.

"It looks cute does it, Risuke." as Rosuka smiles. Risuke meowed and purrs on Rosuka cheeks.

Chariman watches as Risuke purrs on Rosuka cheeks. "*being cute* That's so adorable, Rosuka. You remind me of my daughter."

Rosuka and Risuke stops and look at Chairman. "You have a daughter. Would she it be Yuki Cross?" as Rosuka frowning at Chariman.

Then Yuki came in to Chairman Office. "Oh, Yuki, are here just in time." as Chairman as his being serious.

"Oh, really." said Yuki as was looking at Chariman.

"This is Rosuka Anda. She's new here. Would you taking Rosuka to her room." said Chairman being cute to Yuki.

"Sure thing, Chariman. *look at Rosuka* Rosuka, let's go to your room." said Yuki as she smiles.

"Sure Yuki. That would be nice." as Rosuka smiles back at Yuki. Yuki and Rosuka went to the Sun dorm.

Yuki find the room the for Rosuka and said, "So, let's be friends."

"*stares that Yuki* Sure thing, Yuki. I would love to be your friend." as Rosuka smiles at Yuki.

"Well, I have to go patrol, later." as Yuki leave and went partol.

Rosuke watches as Yuki leave and went in her room. Risuke jumps off of Rosuka shoulder. And turn and face to Rosuka. Rosuka put her luggage on the bed and unpack her things. 5 minutes later, she finish unpack and look at the window.

"I'm going out, Risuke." said Rosuka looking at the window.

Risuke stares at Rosuka and said, "Okay, and be careful around with the perfect. Because their patrolling the whole academy for any day class students."

"Thanks Risuke for warning me." as Rosuka jumps out of the window.

Rosuka was wondering around in the academy then she was at the foundation sitting down looking at the night sky. Then someone was appear in front of Rosuka.

"Rosuka-chan." said Hanabusa as he smiles.

"*blush* H-Hanabusa, it's you. Why are you here?"

"Well, I just want to see you." as Hanabusa chuckled.

Hanabusa went to Rosuka and Rosuka stands up as she blush as Hanabusa was close to Rosuka.

"Just call me Aido alright, Rosuka-chan."

"O-o-okay then. Aido." as Rosuka blush.

Rosuka was getting hotter every time she see Aido.

"Hm? Something wrong, Rosuka-chan? Your face is red."

"No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure about that?" as Aido eyes turn red.

"Your a vampire are you, Aido?" as Rosuke look into his eyes.

Aido gasp as he heard that Rosuka said vampire.

"How did you about that I'm a vampire? Are you scared?"

"Easy, and no. I'm not scared of vampire. Well, I use to back in Italy."

"*thinking* What a weird girl? How can she not be scared of vampire."

Then Aido eyes turn red again thirst for blood from Rosuka.

"You must be hungry, Hanabusa." as Rosuka look at Aido in a calm way.

Then Aido grab Rosuka and lick her neck. "Your scent smell like cherry blossom ciritus."

"*thinking* What's this feeling I'm having?" as Rosuka blush.

**Author Note:** _**Well, I hope you guys like it. Will Hanabusa bite and drink Rosuka blood? You have to wait until the next chapter. Oh and Raimonda means wise protector in Italian. See you later! ^^**_


	2. The First Kiss and the History of Anda

**~ The First Kiss and the History of Anda Family ~**

Hanabusa move Rosuka to the brushes to hide away from the perfect. Yuki and Zero was there but didn't see nobody here.

"Huh? I just saw someone here just before." said Yuki wondering and looking around the foundation.

Zero sighs and said, "Yuki, you're so patient. It's probably your imagination or something." as Zero complain about it.

"Well, there's no one here so let's go back and see the chairman." said Yuki cheerfully.

They left the foundation while Hanabusa and Rosuka came out of the brushes.

"Phew, that was close. We could of get caught from the perfect." said Rosuka sighs.

"Yeah, it was close. We could of get punish too as well." said Aido as he was looking at Rosuka face.

Rosuka turns and look at Aido. Both of their eyes shine face to face. Then Risuke came and ruins the romance moment.

"Sorry for interrupting your love romance. Rosuka, let's go back to your dorms and sleep!" said Risuke ordering Rosuka around.

Aido freaking out to see a talking cat. "Oh my god! That cat just talk!" as point at Risuke.

Risuke sighs and said, "Pointing at me is rude, you know. Plus I don't like to the pointed by someone else beside my master only." as hates Aido firmly.

Aido gave Risuke a wired look and stares at him serious. "Humph, some cat you are." said Aido.

Risuke sighs annoying and ignores Aido and look at Rosuka. "Rosuka, let's go. Your father doesn't want you to sleep late." as Risuke firmly look at Rosuka.

Rosuka stands up and clean herself and put her arms on her hips and said, "Alright then, Risuke! Damn, this what I hate cats so much. I can't have some alone time with a guys I like in my heart. Risuke next time when you ruin my romance again, then I going to sue you." as Rosuka was really serious about it the next time.

Risuke gave a little hiss to Rosuka and said, "Alright then, Rosuka. After all, you are my master. So I have to follow your orders too." as he turn his head away from Rosuka.

Rosuka points her finger to Risuke and said, "Next time don't interrupt me again."

"Umm, right."

Rosuka turns around to Hanabusa and said, "Gomen, Hanabusa. My pet cat is always like that to other people even nice vampires like you. *bows* Gomen." as she apologize to Hanabusa.

Aido look at Rosuka and starts laughing.

"Huh?" said Risuke.

Rosuka look up and wondering why Hanabusa was laughing at. "Hanabusa, where are you laughing at?"

Hanabusa stops laughing and said, "Gomen about that, Rosuka. Actually, this is the first time that a girl apolgize to me." as he smiles.

Rosuka tilt her head and said, "Really? Well, what about Ruka?"

Hanabusa close his eyes and said, "No. Ruka isn't the kind of girl who apologize to me."

*blink*

"Oh okay then. Well, good night, Hanabusa Aido." as Rosuka leaves to go back to her dorm.

"Good night, Rosuka! *looks at Risuke* So, your name is Risuke Anda, right?" as Aido firmly Risuke.

Risuke sighs deeply and look at Aido with glare and said, "Yes, I am. And your Hanabusa Aido from the Aido Famiglia correct." as Risuke smiles at him.

"Huh? Famiglia?" said Aido confused.

"Hmm, never mind that. Anyways, you are in fell love with Rosuka, Aido?" as Risuke demard.

Aido blush and said, "W-well, she's beautiful and charming looking girl I ever met. Her eyes are like the ocean waves that speards around the beach. She smells like cherry blossom ciritus. That sense attracted me to drink her and kiss her too."

"Well, that's all I need to know about you and your future wife." as Risuke leaves and went back to Rosuka room.

"Huh? My future wife? What's Risuke talking about? My future wife... wait, does he means Rosuka Anda. But her parents doesn't want her near or touch vampires at all. I wonder why? Hmm, does Rosuka loves than humans?" as Aido was thinking and confused at the same time.

In the morning, Rosuka went to class with Yuki and Zero.

"So Yuki, how patrolling the whole academy it like?" ask Rosuka and she was wondering.

Yuki look at Rosuka with a happy and cheerful and said, "Well, it fun and watching for the day class to stay away from the night class." as lie most part.

"Oh I see then." as Rosuka with a frown look at her face.

"Why did you want to know, Rosuka?" as Yuki was wondering.

"Oh just wandering that's all." as Rosuka answer back Yuki question.

Zero sighs and looks at Yuki firmly. Then Rosuka moved her eyes to Zero and notice that Zero was looking at Yuki. Rosuka sighs deeply then moved her eyes back.

"Oh I see, Anda-sama."

"I guess so, Yuki. *thinking* I hope I can see Hanabusa again tonight." as Rosuka eyes shines like a star.

Then class was starting Rosuka mostly answer all of the question that Mr. Ken told and said. Everybody was impress with Rosuka intelligent and smartness. Rosuka roll her eyes about of everybody was impress with her skills. Rosuka close her eyes and sighs deeply. Then day class was over.

It was the afternoon, all of the fangirls was at the Moon Dormitory waiting for Night Class to come out. Rosuka was in her room doing her homework and Risuke was helping her studying with the exams next two weeks.

'!"

Rosuka put her pencil down and stands up and with to Moon Dormitory. She couldn't stand with all the noise studying with the stupids fangirls. She got irritate from the fangirls screams all the way to Sun Dormitory.

"Damn, those fangirls are so annoying. I can't concentrate studying my homework and my exams too. *sighs deeply* Maybe I need to go somewhere peace and quite. And listen to the birds and animals sweet tone singing." as Rosuka was walking towards to Moon Dormitory.

Then she stops and see all the day class fangirls are all here in Moon Dormitory. Then front of the fangirls Yuki and Zero was there to keep away from the girls near the Night Class.

*sweat drop*

"I guess you're right, Rosuka." said Risuke looking that all of the fangirls surrounding in Moon Dormitory entrance.

Then Rosuka jump to a tree branch and read her book to concentrate her mind then she heard the door from the Moon Dormitory opens. She put her book away and see the Night Class.

"Those are the Night Class from Hanabusa class. They don't seem difficult to me. *looks at Kaname* expect him, Kuran Kaname, a strongest pureblood vampire I ever met. They look difficult to me than the Aristocrat." as Rosuka sweat serious.

"Well, the Anda Famiglia knows about Purebloods, Aristocrats, and the other vampire like Level C, D, and E. The Anda Famiglia live over two thousand years in Italy. And now we are the only two who came to Japan and see these vampires in Night Class. But why did Cross Kaiden do that. Making two class, Day and Night class? That's sound dangerous to the day class." as Risuke worry about the humans.

Rosuka look at Risuke and said, "Forget it! If the fangirls doesn't know about vampires than the Night Class are fine, but they know then their memories will be erase what happen they saw. The Perfect are there protect them from the Night Class to discover their biggest secret."

Then Rosuka saw Takuma, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Kain, and Senri with Kaname Kuran. And Hanabusa saw Rosuka on the tree branch and smiles at her.

Rosuka blushed and smiles back at Hanabusa. Then Kain turn around and said, "Hanabusa, let's go before you get punish."

Hanabusa didn't hear Akatsuki. Kain turns and look at where Aido was looking that and he didn't saw anything at the tree branch. Hanabusa pass Kain ans went to class. Akatsuki was wondering what Hanabusa was staring that.

"Phew, that was a close one. Akatsuki Kain could of seen us." said Risuke sweating.

"Yeah, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo knows about the Anda Famiglia even Kuran Kaname as well. He's parent were a nice pureblood to the Anda Famiglia until the eldest son of the Kuran Clan came and kill them. It's that we the Anda Famiglia couldn't do anything about it. Let's go back to Sun Dormitory and studying the exams and do my homework, Risuke." as Rosuka cross her arms.

Risuke looks at her and said, "Okay then, Rosuka, but they'll figure out soon enough someday."

*sweat drop*

"Oh, I know. I won't let the Aido Famiglia know about us the Anda Famiglia." as Rosuka was walking back to her dorm.

It was night time, and Rosuka was finish with her homework and her studies. Rosuka sighs deeply. Risuke look at her firmly wondering about Hanabusa.

"So Rosuka, how do you feel about Hanabusa Aido?" said Risuke wondering and firmly at her.

Rosuka went to lay down on her bed and said, "Well, he's cute and handsome and also good looking too. I hope my parents will let me be Hanabusa future husband, after all, the Anda Famiglia did live over 2,000 years."

Then someone was knocking on Rosuka window. Rosuka heard the knock on her window. She got up of bed and went to the window and open the currents to the window and she was surprised to see Hanabusa on her window.

"Hanbusa, why are you here? Your suppose to be in class." as Rosuka whispers.

"Class is boring. I don't like being in class with seeing you, you know."

"Wow, that's some hot guy your talking about." as Risuke look at Rosuka.

"Oh shut up, Risuke."

"Hmm, did Risuke say hot guy?*looks at Rosuka* You think that I'm a hot guy to you, Anda-chan." as Aido did the cute face to Rosuka.

Rosuka look at Risuke. Risuke meowed and went to the window and left the dorm. Rosuka close the window and close the currents. Then turns around to Aido.

"Y-yeah, you are, Hanabusa. You're the person in my heart. *became serious* Anyways, there's something I need to tell you first before we can do anything alone. *Aido stares and Rosuka sits down on the bed and Aido as well*"

"Okay then." as Aido blink.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't tell anybody even Kuran Kaname plus don't freak out to, okay."

"Alright, I promise."

"It's about 2,000 years ago, the Anda Famiglia was a wealth famiglia in Italy. We lived over 2,000 years even me too." as Rosuka was telling the story then Aido interrupted.

"What? You lived over 2,000 years ago and now." as Aido was freaking out.

"I told you to not to freak out."

"Oh sorry." as Aido apolgizes.

"Whatever, anyways, the Anda Famiglia was born to be ninjas and vampires, but the vampires population did not grow on the Anda Famiglia, however, but the ninjas population did. We were a peaceful wealth famiglia in Italy until a pureblood came and attack us. The pureblood was a Kuran Famiglia. He was the eldest son of the Kuran Clan. His name was Kuran Rido. He kill my grandparents and my older brother and sister right in front of my eyes. I was scared that I couldn't move. He left the Anda Famiglia House and left me, father, and mother alive. We were the three only survivers in the Anda Famiglia in Italy. We lost our family. *tears were out of Rosuke eyes and Aido watches as she cries*"

Aido hugs Rosuka and Rosuka was crying.

"Rosuka, it's past to move foward and out your past behind, okay. Telling to other people will make it worst to make you cry. *Rosuka look at Aido and Aido wipe the tear with his finger and lick the tear*"

Rosuke was surprised to see Aido that he's kind, warm person, and cute too. Then Aido eyes turn red and look at Rosuka neck. He move his head to Rosuka neck and lick her neck. Rosuka eyes wide and notices that Aido was hunger her blood. She went closer to Aido and Aido was surprise that Rosuka move closer to him.

"Hanabusa, you must be hungry. I know that you were hungry last night, but we were disturb by Yuki and Zero. *puts her hand on Aido cheeks and Aido put his hand Rosuka hand where his cheek is* I'm sorry for tell you that, Hanabusa, but the Aido Famiglia doesn't know about the Anda Famiglia like the Kuran, Kain, Souen, Touya, Senri, and Ichjio Famiglia knows about the Anda Famglia. But why not the Aido Famiglia? Anyways Hanabusa, go ahead drink my blood."

"Are you sure, Rosuka? I might bring back your past memories." as Aido was worry about Rosuka.

"No, it's okay, Hanabusa. I'll be fine. Trust me." as she close her eyes.

Aido licks Rosuka neck and bit her neck. Rosuka feel his fangs like it was a love bite or something. She feels the blood going to neck to Hanabusa blood thisty beast. Then Aido finish drinking her blood and lick the wound on Rosuka neck. Rosuka feel Aido lick is tickling her.

"Hey, that tickles, Hanabusa." as Rosuka giggles and blush at the same time.

Aido smiles and said, "Oh really, Rosuka. Well, I'm gald that I met you."

Then Rosuka and Aido look each other face to face. As Aido went closer to Rosuka face. Rosuka blush and close her eyes. Aido close his eyes and kiss her lips.

They kiss for 10 miuntes. Aido moves away from Rosuka face and stares at her.

"Hehe, that's kinda akward." as Rosuka demard.

"Yeah, it was." as Aido agree with Rosuka. They laugh with their smiles.

Then Aido lean on Rosuka and kiss her once again.

**Note: I hope you love the story. It so sweet.**

**PrincessYuuki10: Awww, that's so sweet of the two of you.**

**Hanabusa: Yeah, it was. Rosuka lips taste like Cherry Blossom Ciritus. I want to taste it again.**

**Rosuka: *blush* H-hey, it doesn't what I taste or how I taste. But I do love Hanabusa sweet kiss on my lips.**

**Hanabusa: Really? *cute face***

**Rosuka: *look at Hanabusa* Yeah Hanabusa, your too sweet.**

**Hanabusa: *hugs Rosuka* I love you!**

**Rosuka: I love you too, Hanabusa. Your the nicest vampire I ever met in my dream.**

**PrinccessYuuki10: *sweat drop* Oookay, can we save the drama in the story not here.**

**Hanabusa & Rosuka:*Ignore me***

**PrincessYuuki10: How rude of you! *sighs* Never mind. A human and a vampire in love. That's impossible for them. I hope they get marry somewhere and not here.**


	3. Eternal Promise

**~ Eternal Promise ~**

It was the afternoon, and Rosuka and Risuke was up in the tree branch talking to each other. And waiting for the Night Class to come out of their dormitory.

"So Rosuka, how was your day with Hanabusa alone?" said Risuke teasing.

"T-t-that's nothing of your business, R-R-Risuke." as Rosuka blush more than red.

"Well, your face is dark red. *look at Rosuka* Something wrong with your face, Rosuka?" Risuke teasing Rosuka.

"Quit teasing me, Risuke." as Rosuka blush even more than before.

"Humph. I guess you can't keep secret from me, Rouska. I'm a intelligent cat who listen and spy on other people personal things." as Risuke was teasing.

Rosuka slaps her face and said, "My repetition is over by a dumb teasing cat that I don't know."

"You can be jealous all you like. I'm the cute one here." as Risuke firmly.

"Oi Risuke, Just be quite to okay! as Rosuka was yelling to Risuke.

"Alright then, Rosuka. Whatever you say, I'll follow your orders."

"*sighs* Thank you, Risuke."

Then the door to the Moon Dormitory opens and the Night Class came out. The fangirls was screaming their names.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

"It's Wild-senpai!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Senri is mine!"

"Takuma is cute!"

Yuki was having a tough time to leave the fangirls from the Moon Dormitory.

"It's way pass curfew. Everybody back to your dorms!" said Yuki as she speard of her arms.

They ignore Yuki and they were yelling and screaming.

"*sighs* Man, the fangirls are annoying. I hate screaming girls. My ears are ringing!" said Rosuka was mad.

"Yeah, you're right. Those fangirls are flirt with Hanabusa, you know that, Rosuka." as Risuke warns Rosuka.

"I know that. That's how he is, Risuke. He flirts with the fangirls. I hate that. *turn her head away from thr Night Class* I hate when guy the person you like flirts with the other girls."

"Haha! You seem piss off, Rosuka. You truly hate Hanabusa Aido when he flirst with the fangirls." as Risuke teasing with Rosuka.

"Quit teasing, Risuke. Before I'll break your head like a ball." as Rosuka was serious.

"*sweat drop* Oh okay then, Master Rosuka. Hehe."

Rosuka jumps downs from to tree branch to tree branch and landed safely to the ground. Risuke also jumps down and landed on Rosuka head.

"Wow, that's sp landing."

"Yeah, I guess."

Rosuka walks away from Moon Dormitory then Hanabusa saw Rosuka with Risuke. And he ran up to them and stops them.

"Good Morning, Rosuka!" said Hanabusa smile with joy.

"Whatever jerk. It's evening not morning. You dumbass. If you want to flirt with your fangirls go ahead like I care about it. I don't like when other guy like you flirt with other girls that the person that you love." as Rosuke was mad and walk off without saying a words to Hanabusa.

"That's mean of you!" as Hanabusa yell that Rosuka.

Rosuka stops and turns around and stick out her tougne at him and left walk back to Sun Dormitory. Risuke look at Rosuka and see anger on her face. Risuke have a bad feeling about Rosuka anger and hated.

"I guess the hated is coming back, it is, Rosuka." as Risuke ask.

"Yeah, it is coming back." as Rosuka was mad.

"Your parent did send you here to Cross Academy to control that power of yours. If you don't control your power, you know what back then." as Risuke firmly to Rosuka.

"Yep, I sugget that I have to control this power as soon as possible."

Risuke looks at Rosuka with a cold look on his face. Rosuka kept walking and went to the dorm.

The Night Class was walking to class discuss about the new transfer student.

"Oi Hanabusa, who was that girl?" said Akatsuki wondering.

"Yeah, who is that girl? I never seen her around been in the academy before." said Ruka as she look at Aido.

"She's the new tranfser student that's all." said Hanabusa.

"Huh? A transfer student? Here in Cross Academy?" said Ruka flick her hair.

"Where's she from, Hanabusa?" said Shiki.

"I don't know." as Hanabusa lie to them.

"Really? You don't know." said Rima as she was eating the pocky.

"Yeah, I don't," as Hanabusa lie to them again.

Everybody looks and stares at Hanabusa. "Are you sure, Hanabusa?" said Akatsuki. Aido didn't hear a word from Kain mouth. Aido was thinking about the Anda Family.

_"Well, I hope they don't know that Rosuka is the Family member of the Anda Famiglia. But they do expect for the Aido Famiglia. They don't know about the wealth Anda Famiglia in Italy. Rosuka live over 2,000 years. She must no orignal human to herself. She is a vampire like me, but she said that the vampire popultion didn't grew on to the Anda Famiglia. Hmm, I wonder that the Anda have other secrets. No, the Anda Famiglia doesn't have speical powers like the Aristocrats does. Well, they have could don't know. Well, I'll go and ask Rouska about this." _as Aido is walking to class thinking.

In class, Aido was still thinking. everybody else was staring at Aido.

"What's wrong with Hanabusa today?" as Akatsuki worrying and rubbing his head with his hand.

"How should I know that? Hanabusa must be love sick of something in his mind of his." said Ruka with an attuitide.

Then Kaname look at Aido with a cold look on his face. "Aido, something wrong in your mind?' as Kaname was wondering.

Aido didn't hear Kaname voice and he still thinking about the Anda Famiglia. Akatsuki went to Hanabusa desk. "Oi Hanabusa, Dorm President Kuran is calling you." as Kain was calling to Aido.

"*sighs* I know that, Akatsuki. Well, I'm leaving. Class is getting boring, plus the teacher isn't here anyways." as Aido stands up and left class.

"Where is he going?" said Ruka wondering.

Akatsuki shrugs and said, "I don't know."

"Probably going to see the new transfer student." as Kaname as he was guessing.

"Maybe or maybe not." as Rima have pocky on her mouth.

In Sun Dormitory, Rosuka was lying on the bed and Risuke was sleeping beside Rosuka. Then someone was knocking on the window. Rosuka got up and open the window. It was Aido again. Rosuka sighs and lay down on her bed and Risuke move away from Rosuka and Aido alone and went outside. Aido sits on the bed and lean on top of Rosuka.

"What do you want, Hanabusa?" as Rosuka was wondering.

"Well, I want to see you again." as Aido smiles.

"Rrrrright. Are you suppose to be in class? Class will start in a minutes."

"The teacher isn't coming. So yeah."

"That's wired for the Night Class."

"Yeah, it is."

"Why did you come here for? Are you here for the biggest secret of the Anda Famiglia?"

"Yes I do. *confuse* And does Famiglia means?"

"*sighs* Famiglia means Family in Italian. So you want to hear it now or later?"

"I want to know now. Kaname might know who you are."

"He already know that, you idiot Aido."

"That's mean." as Aido cries from the corner.

"Humph, sure. I'll tell you about the Anda Famiglia biggest secret."

"Yeah, that's so nice of you, Rosuka." as Aido was smiling with joy.

"*sighs* Since you know the history of the Anda. It was a lie."

"What?" as Aido was shock and confused.

Rosuka hit Aido on the head. "Shut up. You know that the girls are sleeping, you big dummy."

"Oh sorry about that." as Aido rub his head.

"Okay then. The Anda Famiglia are actually vampires and ninjas not just ninjas. We can hide our powers a turn into a human. That's why I live over 2,000 years born as a ninja and vampire. I shouldn't told you about this, but you wanted to know the biggest secret of the Anda Famiglia so badly. That's why I told you the real secret of the Anda Famiglia. I could get punish by my parents. Plus keep this as a Eternal Promise from me. If Kuran Kaname hears about this, he'll tell the chairman." as Rosuka was serious.

"Okay then. I'll keep it as a Eternal Promise. But what happen if he knows already?

"That's a good question, Hanabusa." as Rosuka cross her arms.

They were thinking and couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of anything."

"Me neither." as Rosuka playing her hair.

Silent for the moment. Then Aido was thinking about Rosuka that she should be in Night Class instead of Day Class.

"Hmm... Rosuka?"

"Yes, what is it, Aido?" as Rosuka look at Aido.

"You should be in Night Class not in Day Class."

"Humph no way." as turn her head away from Aido.

Aido walk closer to Rosuka and he move his hand to Rosuka chin.

"Why not?" as Aido was serious.

"I don't know why, but I don't."

"Oh really. *playing with Rosuka hair* That sense smell like Cherry Blossom Ciritus. Combining the two different sense smell good."

"Hmm... thanks Hanabusa." as Rosuka blush.

Then Aido went to her ear and whispering. Rosuka cover her mouth with her hand. Aido move away from Rosuka ear and smiles.

"So, it is a yes or no?" as Aido was wondering.

"Umm... I have to think about it first and tell my parents before I tell you, okay." as Rosuka blush even more than before.

"Well, tomorrow is a holiday, right. I hope you tell your parents about this," as Aido smiles.

Rosuka face was getting redder and redder. Aido look at Rosuka. "Hmm, your face is getting reder by the minute, Rosuka."

"W-what r-really?" as Rosuka was blushing.

Aido giggles and laughs. Rosuka look at Aido with a shock look on her face wandering what Aido is laughing about.

"Your fun to play with, Rosuka." as Aido smiles.

"Yeah, I guess. I think you should leave now, Hanabusa. Everybody must be worry about you."

"Yeah, I should get going. *open the window and turn around to Rosuka* Thank you, Anda-chan." as Aido jump out of Rosuka window and went back to class.

Risuke return back. Rosuka walk to the window and close the window and pull the currents.

Risuke look Rosuka and said, "So you told the real his about the Anda Famiglia?"

Rosuka look at Risuke and said, "Yeah I did, Risuke. Since he wanted to know. The Aido Famiglia are the only aristocrat vampire that they don't know."

"Hmm, you told him to keep it as a Eternal Promise, right?"

"Yep, I did." as Rosuka smiles.

"Well, tomorrow is a holiday like Aido just say."

Rosuka got her luggage and pack her things to back to Italy.

"So, your going back home to Italy, Rosuka?"

"Yes, I am. Hanabusa whispered my ear and said _'Well, I want you be my bride, Rosuka.' _That's all he said to me.

"What? He did. So, are you going to propose for him or not?" as Risuke wondering.

Rosuka out her hand on to her chin and said, "Well, not yet. I have to tell my parents first before I can propose to Hanabusa Aido."

"Yeah, your right, Rosuka."

"Well, let's go to sleep then."

"Okay."

They went to sleep.

It was morning, and Rosuka was in the Chairman Office having a phone on her ear.

"Huh? What? Your going to take a vacation just the two of you!" as Rosuka was surprised and shock.

'Yep honey. I want you to stay in the academy while your father and I are going to have a vacation off.' as her mom was happy.

"But, I'm coming home back to Italy."

'Sorry Rosuka, my dear. Your father and I agree to go on a vacation without you'

"Hey, that's mean of you mom. Oh I have to tell you something."

'Hmm... what is it, dear?'

"I told someone about us and the history of the Anda Famiglia. And he's propose me too."

On the phone, her mother was silent and said, "WHAT! YOU TOLD SOMEONE ABOUT THE HISTORY OF THE ANDA FAMIGLIA!"

"Uh oh, mom is mad at me." as Rosuka was thinking.

On the background of the phone her father and mother was talking all at once.

'So, who did you tell, Rosuka?' as her father was serious.

"*sighs* Hanabusa Aido, he the famiglia of the Aido Resist." as Rosuka told the truth.

Her parents was silent on the phone and said, "The Aido Resist? Oh, I see. Well, you told one of the Aido Resist about us than is okay."

"Grazie padre. Oh, Hanabusa Aido proporre a me di sposarlo anche padre." as Rosuka was speak in Italian to her father.

'Hmm, che ha fatto. Un vampiro e una ricchezza vampiro insieme per forgiare un matrimonio troppo di te, Rosuka.' as her dad was surprise and shock.

"Do you think I should or not?" as Rosuka was worrying.

Her dad and mom was thinking about it. They look at each other with a frown face.

'Dal momento che ti ha detto Hanabusa Aido sulla storia della Anda famiglia. Credo di sì, Rosuka. Bene. E 'il tuo futuro. Tu scegli il tuo futuro. È possibile proporre lui se. vuoi anche mia figlia.'

Rosuka was happy and smiling with happiness. "Really dad I can."

'Of course you can.'

"But what about mom, dad?"

Alfonse look at his wife and said, "Do you agree about this, Federica?"

She was thinking about it and said, "I guess she can. Since she told him the history of the Anda Famiglia."

They both agree. Rosuka was happy.

"Ciao, mom, dad." as Rosuka was joyful.

'Your welcome then. Well, it's time to go on a vacation, Federica!' as her father hang up on the phone and Rosuka too.

The Chairman look at Rosuka and said, "So yout parents are going on a vacation?"

"Yeah, since you know about the history of the Anda Family, Cross Kaiden. I guess I have transport to Night Class then."

"Yes, you are going to transport to the Night Class." as the Chairman became serious.

"*sighs* I guess so."

"Well, you did pack your luggage, did you?"

"Yeah, I'll go to Moon Dormitory then," Then Rosuka put her luggage and went to Moon Dormitory with Risuke on her shoulder.

"Well, since the chairman knows the biggest secret from the Anda Famgilia. I guess I can't hide it from the night class expect for Hanabusa. He knows the history of the Anda Famiglia."

"*nods* Yeah, your right, Rosuka. But only the Aido Resist is the only arisocraft that doesn't know about the Anda Famgilia."

"Well, it's a Eternal Promise to him, Risuke." as Rosuka walking to Moon Dormitory.

**Notes: Yeah, I finish the this chapter. Phew. ^^**

**PrincessYuuki10: I see the history that Rosuka told Hanabusa was a lie.**

**Aido: *cry at the corner* That was mean! Telling me a lie about your family, Rosuka.**

**Rosuka: Whatever Aido. I have to do that to you.**

**Aido: Stop being mean to me.**

**Rosuka: *pull his ear* Just be quite you lazy vampire.**

**Aido: Ow! That's hurts.**

**PrincessYuuki10: Can we save this in the next chapter?**


	4. The Eternal Love & How we First Met

**~ The Eternal Love and How We First Met Before ~**

As for Rosuka, she was at the gate of Moon Dormitory. Risuke was purring on Rosuka shoulder.

"So this is the Moon Dormitory? I wonder how is looks like from the Sun Dormitory?' said Rosuka was wondering.

"Yeah, I guess so, plus today is a holiday. I want to go back and spend my holiday days with my parents, but their spend time together instead of me. That's mean of my parents." as Rosuka was piss off and doesn't care.

"*sweat drop* Hehe, yeah that's how your parents are," as Kuro was fake laughing. Rosuka close her eyes. Risuke was wondering why Rosuka standing here. "Are we going in or standing here in the cold?"

"*sighs* Sure whatever. I'm guessing that night class students are still there," as Rosuka enter the main gates and didn't see the old man inside the main gate. "Well, it seems the old man isn't here, I guess I'll enter in Moon Dormitory." She walks in and sees Moon Dormitory.

"Well, well, well, it seems at Moon Dormitory is totally different from Sun Dormitory." as Risuke looks at Moon Dormitory.

"Let's just go in." as Rosuka walk to the front door. Then front door open and it appears to be Atasuki holding his luggage. Then behind Atasuki was Ruka then Rima then Shiki then Ichijo then Kaname.

Rosuka just look at them firmly then Aido came down the stairs and he saw everybody standing that the door looking at something. Aido went to the front door then he was shock to see Rosuka and Risuke in Moon Dormitory. Everybody else was surprise to see Rosuka.

"Rosuka, what are you doing here in Moon Dormitory?" said Aido wondering. He was waiting for an answer from Rosuka.

"*sighs* The chairman send me here. He know notice from the beginning when I came here to this academy." as Rosuka replied.

"Wwwwhat? He did!" as Aido was very surprised.

"Hey, I don't look at me. My parents call this morning and said that their going on a vacation today and the chairman caught me when I was finish talking with my parents on the phone."

"Oh, did you tell them that thing that I told you?" as Aido was wondering.

"Yes, I did." as Rosuka blink two times.

Aido gasp and said, "Really, what they say?"

"Can we safe the conversation later?"

Then Kaname came out and bows to Rosuka and said, "Welcome to Moon Dormitory, Rosuka Anda. I'm Kuran Kaname the Dorm President of this dormitory."

"It's nice to meet you too, Dorm President Kuran. *Takuma comes and Rosuka look at Takuma* You must be Takuma Ichijo the Vice President of the Moon Dormitory."

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you too, Anda-chan." As Ichijo smiles.

"Same here as well." said Akatsuki as he bows to Rosuka.

Rosuka look at the others expect for Aido. Aido look at Rosuka wondering she here and not to home in Italy.

"WHO is she?" said Ruka was a cruel way.

Rosuka look at Ruka with a frown look on her face. Hanabusa was anxious to Rosuka. Risuke jumps off of Rosuka shoulder and purr of Aido legs. Ruka look at that the cat.

"Ruka, that's rude! Don't be mean to Rosuka." as Aido was serious to Ruka. Ruka notice that Aido likes Rosuka so much.

"Aido is okay. I'm okay with her rudeness. After all she does love someone in this dormitory. She doesn't have the guts to tell him how she feels. *look at Ruka and turn away and went to Aido* So Aido, are you going home too?" as Rosuka pet Risuke.

"Well, no. I don't want to go and see my father." as Aido seems anxious to stay.

"Well, we better get going now." said Takuma smiling.

Rosuka turn to Takuma and wave good bye to them. "Good bye. Have a nice trip and be careful." as she smiles.

They left Moon Dormitory. And Rosuka and Aido are alone again in Moon Dormitory. Both of them look at each other and blushed.

"Well, they're gone. And the two of you are alone and Aido propose you, Rosuka. Now the two you are now finance with the permission of Rosuka parents." Risuke was teasing the both of them.

"I'm glad that you told your parents. *put his arms around Rosuka and rest on her shoulder* So what should we do together?" as Aido feel the warmness on Rosuka.

Rosuka sighs and said, "Well, first show me to my room then we can do some stuff together. *depress* After all, you know the biggest secret of the Anda Famiglia." as Rosuka was sad.

Risuke went to the sofa and went to sleep. Aido comfort Rosuka sadness. "Its okay, Anda-chan. I'll protect you." as Aido tries to comfort.

"Thanks Hanabusa, anyways take me to my room, please." as Rosuka put her hands on Hanabusa cheek and Aido put his hands on Rosuka hand.

Aido smiles and said, "Sure thing, my lady. Anything that you want, I shall obey you." He kisses her forehead.

Aido took Rosuka to her room. Rosuka put her luggage away and unpack her stuff. Then she finishes unpacking in five minutes. She lay down on her bed then Aido appear on top of Rosuka on her bed.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing here in my room?" Rosuka was wondering.

"Well, I can't leave a girl in her room alone, can't I." as he smiles.

"Sure you can't. So what now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hanabusa? You say that we should do something together, right." as Rosuka reminded Aido.

"Oh yeah, I meant we should we do together alone, it was I meant, Anda-chan." as he was smiling at Rosuka.

Rosuka got up and face to Aido face and stare that his eyes. Aido stares that her eyes. Rosuka touch Aido hands and feel his warm hand. Their eyes shine face to face. They forehead touch.

"Oh, I see. Hm, your hand is so warm. Well, your handsome too, Hanabusa." as she blush.

"I'm graceful of that, Rosuka. Um, Rosuka, I have something to say to you." as Aido was nerves to say it.

"Hm, what is it, Aido?"

"Um, I-I have a p-p-proposer." as he was getting nerves.

"Proposer?" She was confused.

"Yeah, w-will you m-m-marry me, Rosuka Anda?" He was blushing and nerves at the same time.

Rosuka blush too. Both Aido and Rosuka look at each other and blushing and turn their head away from each other. "Well, if Hanabusa wants to marry me then it a yes then." She smiles at Aido.

Aido was surprise and happy to hear Rosuka answer. "Really? Well, that was awkward to say to you, Rosuka,"

Rosuka giggles and smiles. "Hm, something funny, Rosuka?" He was wondering.

Rosuka stops giggling and face toward Aido. "Sorry, about that."

"What?"

"Never mind. Before we get marry, Hanabusa. I want to know about you and hang out together too." Rosuka feels her heart beating fast.

Aido look Rosuka with a surprised look on his face. And start laughing.

"What, what, are you talking about?" as Aido laughs.

Rosuka just stare that Aido. "I'm serious, Hana. I really mean it." Rosuka was serious.

Then Aido stops laughs and look at Rosuka eyes. Aido lean on Rosuka and kiss her lips. It was like a French kiss. Then Aido to down to Rosuka neck and kiss her neck. Rosuka blush redder when Aido kiss her neck. Rosuka feel like asking Hanabusa something.

"Hana, I was wondering about something?" as Rosuka ask him firmly to him. She felt curious towards Aido. She doesn't want to tell him.

Aido stops and look at Rosuka and stare at her sapphire dark blue eyes and said, "What is it, Rosuka?" as he was wondering about Rosuka.

Rosuka couldn't say anything. She turns her head from Aido then she felt something else wired. She got off the bed and looks at the window and saw nothing. Aido got up from the bed with beside Rosuka wondering she sense. Rosuka look up at the sky as the clouds pass by the sunset goes down. Rosuka and Aido sigh at the same times then they look at each other and smiles and giggle. Aido stops and wait for Rosuka to answer his question.

"Gomen, I didn't meant to do that." as she wipe her tears from giggling.

"No, no, its okay, Anda-sama." as Aido blush.

"Anyways, I was meant to say that why do you want to marry me and being with me forever?"

"Well, I-I-I, never mind. Do you remember how we first met before we were kids?" as Aido dodge the question and tries to think of how they first met before.

Rosuka look at Aido with a confusing and shocking look on her face. She tilts her head sideways thinking how they first met before. She was thinking harder and harder. Then she remembers back to the ball with a kid with blonde hair with pale green eyes.

***Flashback***

_In the ball, Rosuka mom and Aido mom was talking to each other with their child. Then Aido mom wanted to introduce her son to Rosuka mom daughter. They brought their child with them. Aido mom was happy and smiling._

"_Oh my, what a lovely daughter you have there, __Federica__." As Aido mom cover her mouth with her hands._

_Federica look at the Aido Family son and said, "Thanks! And what an adorable son you have there, Kaede." as she was smiling._

"_Well, it is my son Hanabusa."_

"_And this is my daughter Rosuka."_

_Rosuka and Hanabusa look at each other and staring at each other's eyes. Federica and Kaede left their child alone with each other. Rosuka and Hanabusa watches as their mom's left them alone with each other. They turn back to look at each other again. Then Hanabusa started to speak with a sweet tone voice to Rosuka._

"_Hi there, I'm Hanabusa Aido from the Aido Family. And you are?"_

"_It's nice to meet you Hana. I'm Rosuka Anda from the Anda Family." As Rosuka smiles and giggles at Hanabusa. Aido blush and turns away from Rosuka._

_Rosuka was wondering why his face was red. She went closer to him and kisses him on the cheek. Aido touch his cheek where Rosuka kiss at and blush again._

"_Um, thanks for that, Rosuka-sama." as Aido was blushing._

"_You're welcome, Hana. You're kind of cute, you know that. I never met a boy like you who act like at to a young girl like me. *smiles* Let's go outside and play."_

"_Of course." As Aido nod his head and went with Rosuka to play outside._

_As they were outside, Rosuka ask what kind of game they should play together._

"_Hana, so, what kind of game do you want to play. *looks around* I meant there's no one around us or anything. *looks at Aido and smiles* So did think of a play that we can play, Hana?" as she was curious to look at Aido._

_Aido blush once more when Rosuka smiles that him. He turns his head away and looks back at Rosuka. She was playing the birds laughing and having fun with the birds chirping and singing their lovely song. Hanabusa eyes shine looking at Rosuka smile and still blushing and cover his mouth. The birds flew away flying in the skies. Aido looks at the skies watching the birds that flew away from Rosuka._

"_Rosuka-chan, Gomen." As Aido was apologizing to Rosuka. She was confuse and shock and wandering why Aido was apologizing to her automatically out of the blue. She tilts her head sideways._

_She went to closer to Aido and touches his cheeks with her hands. She was curious and depress._

"_Hana, why did you apologize?" Rosuka was depressed and tighten herself. She didn't realize that Aido have feeling for her, but her was pretend to not to know that._

"_I just feel like it that's all. *hugs Rosuka* I felt sorry for your feelings. I know that I like you so much, but you don't accept these feeling that I have with you." as Aido was depressed and sad for Rosuka._

***Flashback End***

"Oh, I forgot that you said. But you refresh me memories, Hana. *smiles* Thank you." As Rosuka looks at Aido with a smile on her face. Aido blush and turns away. Rosuka stops smiles and looks at Aido again She tilts her head sideways. Aido looks back at Rosuka with a frown look on his face.

Aido put his hand on to his mouth to cover it. "Rosuka, I-I-I love you." as he blush when he tries to say I love you to Rosuka. He couldn't. He's too nerves to do it.

*sweat drop*

"Um, did you say something, Hana? I can't hear with your mouth cover. Please move your hand from your mouth." as Rosuka was curious. Aido couldn't disobey Rosuka command. So he move his hand from his mouth.

"Okay then, Rosuka."

"Now, what did you say before?"

"Well, I-I-I-"as Aido stops his sentence.

Rosuka hugs Aido once again. "You said I love you, am I right, Hana."

"Yes, yes, I did, Rosuka," As he close his while hugging Rosuka. Rosuka felt warm being on Aido body. She never felt close to Aido before since the beginning of school. "I love you, Rosuka."

"I love you too, Hana."

It was nighttime, Rosuka and Aido was still in the room together. Rosuka was thinking about something in her mind. She turns around to Aido and went up to him. Aido looks at Rosuka while she came closer to Aido face.

"Is there something wrong, Rosuka?" as Aido was wondering and worry.

"Um, well kind of. I wandering that you can drink my b-blood, Hana?" as Rosuka was depress.

Aido eyes widen and gasp. He stands up and went closer to Rosuka and puts his hands on Rosuka shoulders.

"Why? Why do you want me to do that to you, Anda-chan?" as Aido was serious.

"Don't look so serious, Hana. I just to my blood for you to feel my feels to you and how painful it was back in the past." as tears was coming out of Rosuka eyes.

Aido wipes her tears off. Then he went to her neck and licks her neck. Rosuka blush as Aido licks her neck. Then Aido bit her neck and starts drinking her blood. Rosuka can feel her blood going to Aido mouth. Then Aido moves away from her neck and licks the wound and blood where he bitten her. Then Aido moves to her lips and kiss her deeply. Rosuka never felt this much love and pain before. She was thinking of pushing Aido away, but she didn't. Aido moves away from Rosuka face. Rosuka smiles and went closer to Aido face and licks the blood off of Aido month.

"There. How does it feel, Anda-chan." as Aido was blushing.

Rosuka put her hand on Aido cheeks. "Well, it felt painfully when you kiss me deeply and I never felt this much love before."

Aido smiles. Then Rosuka smiles with Aido. They laugh together and giggle.

Then they kiss once again deeply, but it was a little bit of French kissing.

**Author Note: I know this story is a little too violent for kids under 13 or younger to read. Hehe, sorry! ^^**

**PrincessYuuki10: Oh my gosh! Did at will happen? :o**

**Rosuka: *giggles* I guess so.**

**Aido: Yeah, I agree with, Rosuka.**

**PrincessYuuki10: *sweat drop***

**Rosuka & Aido: Please review for the romance couples of Hanbusa Aido and Rosuka Anda! And Disclaimers of Vampire Knight does not own by PricessYuuki10! Farewell! *points at the readers & viewers* And see you in the next romance and drama story!**


End file.
